


Scalded cats fear even cold water

by wordsinpaper



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsinpaper/pseuds/wordsinpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to sneak into Person B’s shower, and then failing miserably because Person B likes ice cold showers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scalded cats fear even cold water

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across that post on tumblr and I couldn’t just let it go. I am so sorry in advance. Unbetaed.

It wasn’t the first and it most likely wasn’t going to be the last time Connor made a small detour on his running routine to stop by Oliver’s in the morning to let off another kind of steam before going to classes or dealing with another case.

He actually got a better sense of timing now, so he’ll catch Oliver before he’s dressed and ready to leave. Not that Connor minds peeling all those layers off, but after the third time it had happened, Oliver wasn’t as big a fan of having to take another shower and arrive at work even later anymore.

Usually Connor leaves soon after, going back to his place to take his own shower, but today he decided that he actually had enough time to spare to go for a second round.

Oliver had already made his way to the bathroom, certain that Connor could find his way out, as usual. The shower had already started running.

Connor smirked to himself and dropped his pile of clothes by the bed again, making his way to the bathroom.

He eased the door open slowly and quietly so as not to give himself away. Oliver had his back to the door, his hands running over his wet dark hair, the water making its way down his back. He bit his lip around another smirk and decided which part of that body he was going to touch first.

In hindsight, Connor probably should have noticed the bathroom wasn’t that warm, but who could blame him when his mind was busy watching some leftover pinkish marks on those hips. Maybe it was his big ego – _because he clearly remembers exactly how he put those there, okay_ – or maybe it was just his usual sex drive, but he went for it. Got in behind Oliver and pushed him against the wall in front of them.

The thing was that he was now under the water stream. The _very cold water_.

“What are you doing?” Oliver squealed, half curious, half scared out of his guts.

“I was gonna suggest a part two to our morning activities, but I think the mood wasn’t the only thing your shower just killed,” he answered, looking down, while the other man turned around and followed his gaze.

And then he threw his head back and let out a loud laugh.

“What?” Connor asked, turning the water up to a warmer setting.

“Who knew there was actually something capable of putting a stop to your endless desire?”

Connor licked his lips and grabbed his hips, pulling him closer, the water now warming his shoulders.

“Who said we’re done here?”


End file.
